Truth or Dare: Harry Potter Style
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: A group of students are bored at Hogwarts. What's a better way to beat the boredom than with a little 'Truth or Dare?
1. Hermione's Game

***I don't own Harry Potter...but if I did...Draco would be _mine_! Mwuahaha!***

* * *

It was yet another boring day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three Gryffindor students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, all sat around bored. They finished studying for their O.W.L.S., and were now free to do whatever they wanted. The problem was that they couldn't figure out to do!

"I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, making Harry and Ron jump from the sudden noise.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron frowned. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Ron," she apologized. "Anyways, I've got a game for us to play. The Muggles play it. It's called Truth or Dare, I believe."

"That sounds interesting," Harry thought. "How do we play?"

Hermione smiled. "First, we need to find some more players. Let's spilt up and see who wants to join. Meet back in the courtyard."

So, the three friends split up. They returned ten minutes later at the courtyard. Harry found Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom; Ron found his siblings Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley; and Hermione found Lavender Brown. Hermione arranged them into a circle, and the group turned to face her, eager to learn this new game.

"Ok, here's how we play," Hermione said. "The first player chooses his or her's victim to be asked a truth or dare. A truth can be about anything, like a secret or something. A dare can be anything wild or random, like stealing Professor Snape's shoes or something. When the second player finishes his or her turn, they get to choose their victim for a truth or dare. It's simple, really, and you'll get the hang of it."

"Does that include magic?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "We can include magic, potions, anything." The group buzzed with excited activity.

"We won't get in trouble, will we?" Ginny, the youngest of the players, asked.

"Lighten up, Ginny," Fred groaned to his little sister. "It's just a game."

Hermione nodded. "Let the game begin!"

* * *

**Short chapter. It will be made up though later on! **


	2. The Game Begins

"I'll go first," Hermione said and looked around for the first victim. "Ginny. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered nervously.

"Who was your first kiss with?" Hermione asked.

Ginny blushed. "With Dean Thomas."

"WOO!" Fred and George crowed.

Hermione smiled. "Just ignore them. Now you get to choose someone."

Ginny looked around. "Neville. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Neville said bravely. The group gaped at him. Neville was never the adventurous type.

"Ok…I dare you to tell Professor Sprout that you secretly fell in love with a male Mandrake."

"I – I – what?!" Neville faltered.

"You gotta do it!" George cried. Sighing, Neville stood up and walked to the Herbology classroom. The rest of the group followed to see if Neville would really go through with it.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout greeted cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Professor," Neville said slowly. "I have come to term with my feelings about a very particular subject."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"I have falling in love with a Mandrake." Professor Sprout gaped in horror at her top student. The group behind Neville stifled their laughs. The face on Professor Sprout was priceless! "And…and I need some advice on how to ask him out."

"H – Him?" She asked, making sure she heard correctly.

Neville nodded. "Yes. I, Professor, have falling in love with a male Mandrake."

She turned and faced the silently – laughing group. "I don't suppose you have anything to do with this?"

"She's on to us!" Ron laughed. "Run!"

The group, and Neville, ran out of the classroom and back to the courtyard. They were laughing so hard that tears were running down their cheeks. Neville blushed and secretly hoped that Professor Sprout didn't think he was telling the truth. Now it was Neville's turn to choose.

"Alright…Luna. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said simply.

"Why did your shoes end up of the ceiling during our fifth year?"

"You know, I'm not quite sure," Luna thought. "I believe that Seamus Finnigan and I were brewing up a shoe potion, when BAM, it blew up in his face. We think the spell backfired because when we looked down, our shoes were gone."

"Where did his end up?" Harry asked.

"I heard he found them in Buckbeak's mouth. It was quite a hassle to get them back." The group laughed. Luna was about to choose her victim when –

"Potter," a voice sneered. They turned to see their enemies Draco Malfoy and his gang: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Malfoy," Harry replied. "Want to join us?"

"What are you doing?" Goyle asked.

"Truth or dare," Hermione replied.

"Sounds fun," Crabbe said. He and Goyle sat down with the others, leaving Draco gaping at his friends. "C'mon Draco!" With a frown, Draco plopped himself down in between Fred and Luna.

"Lavender," Luna began. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you find Ron so attractive?"

Both Hermione and Lavender blushed. "He, well, uh…he was very good – looking and had a funny personality. Plus…I kinda wanted him for myself. But I'm glad he's with Hermione." She gave a small smile to the couple, then hurried on to her victim to get off the subject. "Draco. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied the rebellious teen.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here."

Draco froze and the group giggled. Eyes cast downward, he lurched forward and pressed his lips to Hermione's before quickly scrambling back to his seat. Harry held Ron down, who was fuming with jealousy. Hermione, on the other hand, stared in shock and coughed in embarrassment.

"Well, then…" Hermione said. "Draco, now you choose someone for a truth or dare."

Draco blushed slightly. "Fine. Weasley. Truth or dare?" He was looking at George.

"Nope," George replied. "I'll only do this with my twin."

"Fine," Draco snapped. "Truth or dare?" He asked again.

"Dare," they replied in unison.

"I dare you to act like someone else for the rest of the game until someone says for you to stop."

"Awesome!" They grinned.

"_Weasley_," Fred sneered to his brother, acting like none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Why you insolent little…" George replied, acting like Professor Snape.

Fred grinned. "Alright, Potter. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry said.

"Why do you take a fancy to our sister?" George asked.

Harry grinned at Ginny. "Well, for starters, she's beautiful. She's funny, down to Earth, intelligent, and the girl of my dreams."

"Just wait until our father hears about this!" Fred crowed, casting a sly grin at Draco, who scowled in return.

* * *

**So, does anyone want to have a truth to be answered or dare to be accomplished? If you do, either review my story with it, or PM me! :)**


End file.
